1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of producing a liquid fuel enabling high yield production of middle distillate, which is liquid fuel, from a feed oil containing paraffinic hydrocarbons as main components.
2. Background Technology
Middle distillate (namely kerosene and gas oil) produced from a crude oil generally contain environmental pollutants such as sulfur compounds or aromatic compounds, which is a cause for environmental pollution. To overcome the problem described above, there has been proposed and known the method of producing a liquid fuel in which a feed oil containing paraffinic hydrocarbons as main components with the low content of environmental pollutants as described above is hydrotreated with a hydrotreating catalyst containing platinum supported on a carrier containing amorphous silica alumina and then fractionated to obtain environmental-friendly and clean middle distillate (Refer to, for instance, Patent document 1.) There has also been known the method of producing a liquid fuel in which is used a hydrotreating catalyst containing a metal belonging to Group VIII in the periodic table supported on a carrier containing crystalline aluminosilicate (Refer to, for instance, Patent document 2).
Patent document 1: JP H06-41549A
Patent document 2: JP 2004-255241A